1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a linkage assembly, and more particularly to a pop-up drain stopper linkage assembly which is easy to be quickly assembled and capable of linking reliably.
2. Related Art
Generally, the washbasin used in most family has a lift rod extended downward from the faucet housing, which the lift rod connects to a pivot rod and the pivot rod connects to the pop-up drain stopper, the pop-up drain stopper can then be driven to open or close by pulling the lift rod up and down, so as to save the water in the washbasin or move the water out from the washbasin.
The pivot rod mentioned above usually fixes with a spherical body, which the spherical body is pivoted in the drain base. The pivot rod can act a lever motion based on the spherical body as a pivot point, so as to drive the pop-up drain stopper move up or down and further to achieve the operation of open or close. More specific, the pivot rod is pivoted in the drain base by the spherical body, wherein one end of the pivot rod adjacent the spherical body connects to the pop-up drain stopper and the other end of the pivot rod away from the spherical body connects to the above-mentioned lift rod. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,943 has disclosed such structure.
In this structure, the lift rod moves up or down in its longitudinal direction and the pivot rod pivots based on the spherical body as the pivot point. Therefore, a connecter with two terminations capable of being rotated comparatively is set between the lift rod and the pivot rod. The two terminations of the connecter provide the lift rod and the pivot rod passing through and then uses the screw to fix, therefore, when the lift rod moves up or down in its longitudinal direction, it can force the pivot rod oscillate accordingly.
However, the above-mentioned structure is not easy for assembling because this kind of structure is normally set up in the narrow and small spaces under the washbasin. To assemble the lift rod, the pivot rod and the connector in such small spaces, and to lock the bolt of the connector by the screwdrivers, such works are arduous and time-consuming.
Moreover, the bolt of the above-mentioned connector may become loose after using over a long period of time, and it makes the lift rod unable to work with the pivot rod to drive the pop-up drain stopper to open or close successfully, so as to form the using problems. Or, the rusty formed between the connector and the blot after using a period of time makes them unable of dismount and cause the puzzlement while changing relevant parts in the future.
In order to solve these problems, some new structure has been designed accordingly, such as the structure disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,847 Please referring to FIG. 3, an actuating stem 81 and a connecting bar 82 are used to replace the afore-said lift rod, and the connecting bar 82 linked with the pivot rod 83 is used to force the pop-up drain stopper 84 to open or close.
The actuating stem 81 has a J-shaped portion 811 at its bottom end. A connecting bar 82 has a plurality of vertically aligned apertures 821, 822 at both ends. The J-shaped portion 811 of the stem 81 is removable received within one of the apertures 821 adjacent the upper end of the connecting bar 82. The upper end of the connecting bar 82 also includes a semi-cylindrical channel 823 to receive a portion of the stem 81. The pivot rod 83 is received within one of the apertures 822 at the lower end of the connecting bar 82. When the stem 81 is pulled up or down, it can link to the connecting bar 82 and force the pivot rod 83 to oscillate, so as to control the pop-up drain stopper 84 to open or close.
The structure disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,847 has the results in quickly and conveniently adjusted or dismantled, however, the apertures 821 of the connecting bar 82 and the J-shaped portion 811 of the stem 81 is only in a hook relation, which is no definite positioning relation existed between the stem 81 and the connecting bar 82. Besides, the aperture 822 of the connecting bar 82 only used for receiving the stem 81, which is also no definite positioning relation existed between them. Therefore, when the user pulls up stem 81 forcibly, it may cause the connecting bar 82 oscillate deviating, so as to influence the movement of the pop-up drain stopper 84 when no definite positioning relation existed between the connecting bar 82, the stem 81 and the pivot rod 83. More seriously, it may cause the problem of the connecting bar 82 deviating from the pivot rod 83.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the above-mentioned structure and provide a way which resulted in both quickly assembled and certainly linked.